Various technologies can be employed in a wireless communications network to allow mobile devices to communicate with each other and with devices on a wired network. Depending on the technologies used, communication distances of the mobile devices can range from a few meters (e.g., in a Personal Area Network) to several kilometers (e.g., in a cellular network). Among the wireless communications technologies, a wireless local network (WLAN) can include a local area network (e.g., a computer network covering a relatively small physical area, like a home, office, or a small group of buildings such as a school) that uses radio waves for communication. Some examples of WLAN technology include WiFi, which can include any WLAN products that are based on any Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.xx standards. A mobile device can communicate with other devices in the WLAN or with devices outside the WLAN through an access point of the wireless network.
In general, a cellular communications network can allow mobile devices to communicate with each other or with other devices over longer distances than those of a WLAN. Some example cellular technologies include a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) network, or a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) network. A mobile device in the cellular network at a given location can have a current mobile country code (MCC) that can designate a country of the given location, a current mobile network code (MNC) that can identify a mobile network operator, a current location area code (LAC) that can identify a location area (which can be defined by the mobile network operator), and a current time zone of the location. The MCC, MNC, LAC, and current time zone information can be provided by the mobile network operator to the mobile device through a cellular tower.